A photoelectric converting module usually includes a circuit board and an optical coupler. Curable glue is usually used to fix the optical coupler to the circuit board. During curing, the curable glue may flow as a result the optical coupler can move relative to the circuit board. Therefore, the optical coupler cannot be precisely fixed on the circuit board.